


A Vixen´s Doe

by WolfenFang91 (GrandmamasCannolis)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: A femslash version of WildeHopps, An AU where Nick is female, F/F, Fluff, From Judy´s perspective, Love Poems, Might do something more with this idea if people like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandmamasCannolis/pseuds/WolfenFang91
Summary: A short, fluffy genderswap AU oneshot in a poem form. Judy and her partner, Nadia Wilde (my genderbent version of Nick Wilde) are spending a simple night together at the former´s apartment as she remembers what brought the two together.





	A Vixen´s Doe

When I left for the big city, I faced a change I never did expect

As the first bunny in the ZPD, led to a somewhat different direction by fate

I came here to make the world a better place and protect the city from bad guys

But I also got to look inside of me and conquer my inner prejudices

All of that happened during that one meeting at a local ice cream parlor

I met her, that sly and sexy vixen popsicle hustler

Nadia Marian Phoebe Wilde, who pretended to be a mother buying ice cream for her kit

Fearing foxes, I just thought she was another sneaky thing you could never trust

Eventually, we got onto all sorts of adventures in the city where we began to understand one another

Something awakened in both of us as I learned a lot about my future partner

I still remember the terrible flashback from the girl scouts with her dress getting torn and the muzzle

Not to mention that moment where I hurt her on the inside at the press conference

Still, our newborn friendship persevered as a strong, emotional bond was born

Which has only grown stronger, as it shows here at this moment with me and my vixen

It´s a quiet night at Grand Pangolin Arms, yet I´m no longer here alone in the dirt and noise

I get to share it with the most important mammal in the world in her loving arms

We sit on my bed, looking at all the photos we´ve taken together on my phone

She sits by my side, holding my paw with a big smile on her face

Nadia´s quite the looker for a 32-year old vixen, with her perky ears, slinky figure and fluffy tail

In her green Hawaiian shirt, tie and feminine pants, she sure is attractive and adorable

My dear, I still can´t believe a fox, let alone a female one would become even more than my closest friend

Almost two years have passed since we saved the day and you joined forces with me in the ZPD

Helping, giving advice, having fun with and comforting each other, it has been one great relationship

We may´ve argued sometimes, but when things were at their roughest, we always gave each other hope

I smile and feel nostalgic already as we look at the photos we took together during your graduation day

You looked so beautiful in your dress blues, I must say

Around that time, I started to notice I was attracted to you too, which I didn´t expect either

But when I found the courage to admit it to you, you had no trouble returning the favor

There was no other mammal that made me feel this way, with me not really being the dating type

Yet in you, my darling Nadia, I saw something wonderful and lovely

Despite your sassy hustler exterior, on the inside you are a real sweetheart

Your loyalty, kindness and sense of humor are all things I really appreciate

I see the happy shine in your green eyes as we look at the photos of our first dates and summer holidays

In those we stroll in the park, go to the movies or play beach volleyball on the beach in our bikinis

A moment I remember fondly in particular was the first kiss we shared at Bunnyburrow´s Christmas party

I can still picture us there looking at the snowfall together as you batted your eyelashes at me coyly

On the floor, we smooched tenderly and even danced together

We were the only prey and predator and same sex couple there, but it doesn´t matter

From the photos we can see that my family gets along with you well too, which is great

My parents like you, and my little sisters and brothers see you as their “cool auntie Wilde” and playmate

As the photos go further, the more romantic they get, which puts us in a very affectionate mood

Softly, Nadia wraps her tail around her bunny girlfriend

I put my phone down so I can scratch your chin a bit and boop your nose

You´re the best fox friend anyone can have

As always, seeing your vulpine smile warms my heart as you stroke my ears

Saying: “You´re the best, Carrots”

Teasingly, I give you a butt bump like I did to you at Gazelle´s concert

To which you respond with a playful noogie for your beloved rabbit

Feeling relaxed, I drape my arms around you as we begin to cuddle affectionately

With no other mammal would I feel this happy

As you touch my fluffy tail a bit, I get a bright red blush on my cheeks

Not hesitating at all, I hop closer to your arms as we engage in a tender little kiss

A warm, tingling feeling feels me as I feel your lips on mine and your paws on my fur

Even though you´re on the side of the law now, you´re still quite the heart stealer

You´ve said that my kisses taste even better than the blueberry pies I bake for you

Whenever I´m there for you, you´ll never need to feel blue

Our eyes burn with love even more the more we show affection to one another

I hope our once unlikely relationship is headed for an even better future

Without it, neither of us would´ve become stronger and better as mammals

I´m so happy to have someone like you with whom I´d share my dream in the force

Soon, we´re feeling sleepy and ready for bed

Ever since you moved in here, sleeping here has never felt cold

I get changed into my pink pajamas and you into your royal blue negligee

After we´re done, I pull a blanket around us as you take me into your embrace

Hugging me tight, you let me nuzzle my cheek against yours

Looks like you were right when you said “You know you love me” during our first car chase

With my ears down and relaxed, I close my eyes in bliss with your soft paws holding me tight

A touch of the mammal I love the most, I know that in my heart

I´m happy to live wherever I do as long as you´re there with me

Whether at the city or at my family farm, with my vixen mate at my side

You wish me goodnight with one more little kiss on my cheek

We must awake early tomorrow, for there´s yet another busy day for us at work

Neither of us knows what the future brings for either of us

But together, we´ll still do our best to make the world a better Place

Where I am now with you, I´m so much happier than I would´ve ever dreamed to be

I´m a vixen´s doe.


End file.
